Stereo Hearts
by 200trackrunner
Summary: It's been awhile but I'm back! This is my spin on the 100 word song inspired fic. All stories will be Phinabella but not all will be romance. Request taken via message and review. Disclaimer: I don't own songs or characters.
1. Chapter 1

As the guitar strings finally came to a stop and the song was over, Phineas wrapped his arm around Isabella's shoulders and smiled, struggling to hide his fatigue from dancing to the song, blissfully unaware of the looks he was getting.

"Ha", Phineas panted. "Apparently I'm the only one here with moves like Jagger! Why is everyone looking at us?"

"Because," Isabella chuckled back." You are the one who would ever dance like Mick Jagger in 2011."

"So? I've obviously got Jagger's womanizing side down perfectly too."

"How do you figure?" Isabella questioned him.

"Simple, I'm here with you. Right?"

Song: Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera "Moves Like Jagger"


	2. Chapter 2

Salt air ruffled the hair on the heads of the two step brothers as their dingy carried them across the calm surface of the bay. The final summer before college was upon them meaning Phineas and Ferb were on vacation with the gang. The sun was beginning to set forcing the boys to head ashore. As land came into view Ferb grabbed Phineas by the shoulder. "You're lucky."

"I know I am but why do say that?" Phineas said with a smile.

"Because, you're in love with your best friend."

Before Phineas could retort the silhouette of Isabella came into view and Phineas fell silent with a smile.

Song: Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat "Lucky"

**A/N: I know this was a little over 100 words but I made it as short as possible. I haven't given up on ****WR: TC2**** I just had a lot going on that called for my immediate attention with graduation and what not and left me with no time for FF or even guitar. Reviews are much appreciated and criticism will be taken into account so feel free to critique. CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2011 and happy belated Fourth of July.**


	3. Chapter 3

If the snow falling outside the window wasn't enough to bring visibility down to zero then the wind definitely was. A fire roared in the fire pit of the Lake Nose treehouse, and while Phineas didn't mind being inside with Isabella, he would prefer skating on the lake during what was supposed to be a full-moon-lit-night. Walking back from the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate which he placed on a snack tray before curling up next to Isabella. "I love listening to the sound of your heartbeat," she sighed contently as she placed her head on his chest.

"Yep, it's a stereo that only plays for you."

Song: Gym Class Heroes ft Adam Levine "Stereo Hearts"


	4. Chapter 4

The tassels of Danville High School Class of 2011 fluttered as a slight breeze kicked in, bringing appreciated relief from the mid-June heat. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella where seated on stage in the first second and third chairs respectively, showing their ranks. _Pomp and Circumstance_ had begun to die down as Isabella stole a quick glance at the beaming Phineas who was making his way over to the podium to give his speech to the class. The speech came to a close with promises of being friends for ever. All Isabella could think of was how she wished they had been more.

Song: Vitamin C "Graduation Song (Friends Forever)"


	5. Chapter 5

3:00 am. That is what the clock read as Phineas opened his sleep deprived eyes to catch a glimpse of the time. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could start to make out the details of the picture next to it; a small wallet size of Isabella and him at the altar on their wedding day. The picture made him smile, the picture was hardly a month old and he was finally sharing a bed with his best friend and love. Unfortunately he never realized sharing a bed meant her tossing and shaking the bed all night long.

Song: AC/DC "You Shook Me All Night Long"

**A/N: I really wanted to find away to make this song work without being perverted and I definitely think I made it work. Plus it's back at only 100 words not counting notes and song info. I appreciate the favorites and alert adds that this story is receiving and thank everyone who has been reading this. Read and Review, or don't. It's a free country after all. **


	6. Chapter 6

The sun began its decent to the horizon, making its way to slowly kiss the waves on the vast ocean. Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand as the two stared in awe at the glistening water and light show that played in front of them. The two were on one of the smaller Hawaiian islands that anyone hardly ever went to unless it was by boat, the beach all to themselves. Caught up in the moment, Isabella began to idly draw a heart in the sand between her and Phineas with her toe. When she finished Phineas wrote "you and me" inside.

Song: Lifehouse "You and Me"

**A/N: finally got my first request! This one was for teentitansrobstar. Hope you enjoyed! And for anyone else who is curious, yes I do take request just either pm or review. **


	7. Chapter 7

The final summer before college had finally drawn to a close. For Ferb, it had been two weeks before everyone else with Balijeet only three days behind. Buford wasn't going to college, opting instead to enter the workforce. This left only Phineas and Isabella alone together for the final few days of summer. While they didn't make the crazy contraptions, they did spend every day together. When the day came for the two of them to head off to school it was only Phineas's hug and assurance that even being miles apart couldn't separate them that kept Isabella from crying.

Song: Yellowcard "Miles Apart"

**A/N: my second request, this one for ZaxSauce12. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Request are always welcome! Thanks to all the members and authors who added either me or my stories to their Favorites/Alerts lists, it is much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella kept tossing and turning in bed unable to sleep. It was the night after the first day of kindergarten, and while she hadn't been nervous going into school that day, her mind and heart were racing. She knew it wasn't because she thought she couldn't make friends, her entire Lil' Sparks troop was in her class. In fact she was fine until that redhead kid came in. For some reason she couldn't build up the nerve to talk to him. She finally fell asleep, counting the ways to introduce herself to the boy with the strange power over her.

Song: Christina Grimmie "Counting"

**A/N: This chapter is for PftFan99! Hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

The blaze of the late morning sun tore through Phineas's closed eyelids, finally waking him up from his deep sleep. Once consciousness came to him he realized that he had spent the night on the floor, his head in Perry's bed still in his clothes from the day before. Pulling himself up he saw Ferb blinking the sleep out of his eyes, three girls in his bed and a proud grin slapped on his face. Phineas then looked in his bed to see Isabella sleeping in his pajama shirt. "What a Friday night Ferb," Phineas managed through his hangover headache.

Song: Katy Perry "Last Friday Night (TGIF)"

**A/N: This one goes out to Phinabella fan 13. Yea, a little suggestive this time around but I can't help it. Rebecca Black made me do it! Up next will come a string of requests from The High Lord of Terra with my own stuff in the mix. While request will be still be accepted, they won't be acted upon as quickly as usual hope you don't mind.**


	10. Chapter 10

Phineas and his guitar took the stage along with Ferb on percussion and Buford on bass at what had become the boys annual Backyard Beach Party. "Ladies and gentlemen," Phineas spoke into the microphone. "I would like to dedicate this song to Isabella. Hit it!" Ferb began to play the tambourine as Buford followed suit with the bass line. Phineas finally came in on the guitar. "It's a one two three take my hand and come with me..." At the end of the song, Phineas looked through the crowd at Isabella. "So, um Isabella, are you gonna be my girl?"

Song: Jet "Are You Gonna Be My Girl"

**A/N: My first Terra request is finished! I hope you liked it although this one seemed kind of obvious.**


	11. Chapter 11

Phineas sat at the edge of Isabella's bed, visibly shaken but not letting himself give into his emotions. He would not cry. Not in front of his best friend and to assure this, he turned away from Isabella. "Phineas," she whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around him. "If she caught her cheating on you, she clearly wasn't worth it." Tucking her chin into his shoulder, she felt a lone tear run down his cheek. "Did you let her see you cry?"

Phineas only answered by shaking his head.

"Good, you kept your pride. You're stronger than me."

Song:U2 "Pride (In the Name of Love)"

**A/N: Song number 2 for Terra. This one was really tricky but I think I like how this turned out. This is my first one that isn't romantic or funny so I thank Terra for giving me the request that pushed the envelope.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Phineas," Isabella panted as she wiped sweat and motor oil off of her forehead. " Why don't we ever just take a day off from doing crazy things? I mean we're fifteen, we have all the time in the world!"

"That's not true at all Isabella!" Exclaimed Phineas, shocked that she could make such an assumption. "We've already been through fifteen years of our live and when you figure that we've only got one hundred years to live, the question changes. Why _would _we ever take a day off?"

"True, but it's not wasted if you're with people you love."

Song: Five For Fighting "100 Years"

**A/N: My class song, had to be done**


	13. Chapter 13

There was a deathly silence in the Flynn house hold in the late night hours. The clock had just struck three and Isabella was alone in her bed, her husband shaking and blaming himself on the coach downstairs. Only a month ago the young couple had received the greatest news of their lives, after months of trying they finally had a kid on the way. A mere seven hours ago had changed that. A drunk driver t-boned them on the way home from the hospital and while there was not external wounds the damage was done. Loneliness engulfed the house.

Song: Matchbox Twenty "3 Am"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a request from MeanMrsMustard. It is the first, and most likely only, thing I have written from a first person narration. Why? Well because it is extremely difficult to do **_**effectively/well**_**, therefore I avoid it. So this time I'd appreciate all the reviews I can get to see if this a style worth trying again or if I should stay within my comfort zone. And without further ado, Chapter 14 as narrated by Isabella.**

Dear Dairy,

High school is drawing to an end and I have yet to tell Phineas how I feel for him. It's not that I don't feel strongly or anything like that, It's just that I can't muster up the strength needed to tell him how much I care. Planning it out is easy. Anyone who ever read this could see that, I've only done that part 1,913 times. It's just, when I'm near him. . . his confidence is able to draw me in. I literally lose myself in him. I know what to say, but how to say it.

~Isabella

Song: The Beatles "I Want To Tell You"


	15. Chapter 15

Though there was nothing there, Phineas stared intently into the darkness the engulfed his living room. He couldn't just go and sleep next to her as if everything was alright with what had happened that night. Shifting his gaze to the end table on his right he saw a picture of the island that they had been stranded on so many years ago. _You've travelled through time! Twice! _Isabella's voice screamed in his head. With that inspiration, Phineas took to the garage. He wasn't going to be that night. Instead he was giving his wife the perfect gift. Their family.

Song: Bruno Mars "Talking to the Moon"

**A/N: I know it's been a really long time, but I finally have had enough access to the computer to be able to do this piece. When I get my laptop at school I should be able to update much more consistently. This one is a continuation of the last chapter and I hope I satisfied all the heavy hearts out there. Btw ZaxSauce12 this one is for you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know I've been away for a long time… between studying for courses and track practice, college left no time for writing for fun. I'll eventually catch up to on the requests I haven't fulfilled but for now welcome I've gotta get back in writing shape. Also the 100 word limit is now more of a guide line than a rule.**

Phineas and Isabella sat on the beach when Isabella leaned her head on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. The radio played a Springsteen in the background Isabella's eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Phineas doesn't this bring you back to that summer when we were seventeen?"

"Yea," he breathed. "It sure does."

"Wasn't that the best summer? We did so much! You even got that tattoo."

"No, no it wasn't."

Isabella was shocked. That was the first summer that Phineas showed romantic interest in her. She was about to protest when Phineas interrupted.

"This is the best because I'm with you."

**Song: Eric Church "Springsteen"**


	17. Chapter 17

Isabella curled up in a ball crying on her bed. With the curtains drawn and her hair down, the only thing recognizable on the heart broken girl was her bright pink bow that caught what little light entered the room. The door creaked opened as Phineas stepped in the room. One look told him all he needed to know about what happened.

"It's Steve isn't it?" He asked as he curled up next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder.

Isabella sobbed harder and nodded. "He slept with that Rachel girl."

"I heard," Phineas answered as he pulled up his hoodie sleeves to reveal bruised knuckles. "I know they say hearts don't break even but you shoulda seen his nose."

**Song: The Script "Don't Break Even"**

**A/N: I know that this one only barely relates to the song but I like this one none the less. I'm going to try to get a few of these done before the weekend because I won't have access to a computer. My ultimate goal is probably around 100 by the end of summer…but hopefully more. Read and review and request are welcome! **


	18. Chapter 18

On their post freshman year of college road trip, the gang stopped by a field covered in crosses, the occasional Star of David littered in as well. A large American Flag flew as the guardian of the landscape, flapping straight out in pride of the fallen soldiers who fought proudly in its name. It was the last Monday of May and Ferb felt they should stop and pay respects. Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand as military band began to play National Anthem.

"Phineas," Isabella whispered. "It's a perfect day, why aren't at the beach or something?"

"Because," Ferb answered. "Sometimes we have to honor those who gave us the right to do the things we do."

"**Star Spangled Banner"**

**A/N: Happy Memorial Day! I know this is longer than an average story, and isn't even Phinabella, but I like it just the same. It may not seem it, but Ferb is probably my favorite character to write in my stories. Sure I like Phineas and Isabella more, but Ferb has that suaveness that lets me have freedom with him. And since he's so quiet I feel like there's more that I can do and keep in character unlike Phineas. **


	19. Chapter 19

Phineas stood angrily in creek, casting his line in the whole by the bridge that held a school of bluegill and other small fish. Phineas mumbled angrily to himself as Perry swam between his legs, enjoying his day off.

"I can't believe Isabella's dating that rich snobby bastard."

While at first shocked by the language his owner was using he had grown used to it as the hours passed and could only hope to comfort him. But this time Phineas anger really shown through as he let a bass inhale the perch that he was reeling in.

"Bet the jackass wouldn't've even had the sense to do that. Hell he probably can't even bait a hook."

Perry could only shake his head. He always knew Agent B would end up eating the fully aquatic Agent P.

**Justin Moore- "Bait A Hook"**

**A/N: I think this is my first Phineas jealous chapter, hope you enjoyed it**.


	20. Chapter 20

The bar was filled with college students celebrating the end of midterms by erasing the last week from their memories with the ultimate eraser. Liquor. Now juniors in college, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Buford, and Balijeet made it a point to meet up at a bar in Danville and embrace adulthood to its fullest. With the last round of shots delivered Phineas raised his glass in a toast.

"Lady and gentlemen, starting today we never again shall live our lives in that background standing a…" He was cut off by Isabella's lips against his. This was her carpe diem to adulthood.

**Jimmy Eat World "A Praise Chorus"**

**A/N: I know I've been doing a lot of country lately, sorry if that alienates some readers. Hope the cursing in the last chapter wasn't too upsetting but prepare for more mild language and maybe some mature situations in the upcoming chapters. I want to play with an older Phineas and Isabella probably around 18-30 range and unfortunately life at this stage is definitely not a rated G movie. Any hoo hope you enjoyed the chapter and constructive criticism is always welcome. Request will start being fulfilled shortly just wanted to get my creative juices flowing first.**


	21. Chapter 21

Isabella made her way through the bushes and overgrown weeds of the forest at the back end of Danville Park. The occasional thorn and sharp twig poked her, some drawing blood and others not, but she carried on to her destination in a hurry. Phineas had been gone for six hours, since Linda took Perry to the animal hospital for surgery, and nobody knew where he had gone. The sound of a babbling creek and a young man sobbing reached her ears. She reached their secret spot. She walked over to him, hugging him to ease his terrible pain.

**Somewhere Only We Know by Keane**

**A/N: this is my first request in a very very long time so I hope it turned out ok. For bigsister3000**


	22. Chapter 22

The sun began to set on Phineas' final day in Danville before leaving for college. Ferb had left almost two weeks before. Buford had been gone a few days now and Balijeet an entire week. This left Phineas and Isabella as the last two of the group and they laid together, watching the first stars appear in the sky despite the remaining streaks of sunlight. In their final summer, Isabella had failed to make a move on Phineas. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to the boy and said "Phineas I'm glad you came into my life."

**The Wanted "Glad You Came"**

**A/N: this one is for Lieber Qual. Hopefully this lived up to expectations. If it's too much of a downer, sorry about that but I'm actually really proud of this chapter. Read and review **


	23. Chapter 23

Phineas stared longingly at the gate after Isabella had left his backyard on that fateful winter afternoon. With only Phineas and Ferb remaining in the yard, they decided to see who could reach the top of the now barren tree. Despite climbing faster than he ever had before, Phineas was still a behind Ferb. Just as he started catching up, the gate slammed shut making Phineas jump and lose his grip. Luckily, rather than hitting the ground, he landed in the outstretched arms of Isabella, who returned to get a mitten she left.

"Ha looks like I'm falling for you."

**Colbie Caillat "Falling For You"**

**A/N: this one is for Angel-of-Energy. This request is ridiculously late seeing as it was requested back in August 2011. Hope it turned out ok and that you're able to read it Angel-of-Energy.**


	24. Chapter 24

Phineas and Ferb started on another of their daily projects. This one was for the first day of summer and, as tradition mandated, it was a rollercoaster. Spreading from the Flynn-Fletcher backyard to the beach; making stops in the Garcia-Shapiro, van Stomm, and Rai houses. Ferb took a seat in the front by himself leaving Isabella to sit next to Phineas.

"Phineas," she turned to him asking, "Why do you always have to build rollercoasters? Aren't they for kids?"

"Yea, they are." He sighed with a smile and grabbed her hand. "But from my point of view, we are young."

**Fun. "We Are Young" **

**A/N: I hope this one turned out well. I'm personally not a fan of this song. Some Nights is a much better song but I do my best do my fans requests. This one's for you eBurst hope you like it.**


	25. Chapter 25

Labor Day weekend had arrived in Danville. Grills could be smelled up and down Maple Drive as end of summer barbeques we in full swing. The Flynn-Fletchers hosted their annual gathering with the Garcia-Shapiro and van Stomm families. Not much had changed since the group turned seventeen.

"Phineas," The miniskirt clad Isabella giggled. "You've got a barbeque stain on your shirt."

Phineas laughed, merely smiling and taking a sip of his Coke. "Oh yeah? Well you've got one too."

"Where?" She gasped looking down. "Where is it? "

"Right here." And he finished his statement off with by kissing her.

**Tim McGraw "Something Like That**

**A/N: This one wasn't a request. Simply something for me cause I really love this song, but I'm not too happy with it. Eh what can ya do? Read and Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Phineas was confident, outspoken, ingenious, and social; the list could go on and on forever. He had built contraptions that made the moon a new vacation spot; he had travelled through time, twice, and been around the world in a single day. All this before he even reached high school. And his best friend Isabella had been at his side for all these without a single problem. That is until freshman year started. She now sent shivers down his spine. And as she approached him in the halls, he would always start with a "h-h-hi hi Isabella! Wah whats up?"

**Maroon 5- "Stutter"**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from Disney World and I've been busy with work lately so unfortunately I haven't been able to update much. Hopefully my other stories will be updated soon. Hope everyone had a great Independence Day!**


	27. Chapter 27

He soared miles above the city where he grew up as memories flooded his tired brain. Phineas Flynn had tried many times to leave Danville after Sasha had broken his heart but always found himself coming back. The wind always drove him back to that familiar pink bow; the inviting raven hair. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one constantly moving. Isabella had also been spending her days trying to find Phineas. They remained two broken hearts forever seeking love in the intangible wind. Little did they know, the wind blew both into Danville Airport together that day.

**Zac Brown Band "The Wind"**

**A/N: sorry for the long gap between updates. I've been working full time the last two weeks and haven't had much energy for writing. Hopefully I'll be able to get a few more of these out before the weekend. Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

"So all we need to do is strap this helmet on to the head of the user and their dreams will be projected on to this display." Phineas stated as he explained the contraption that currently occupied the backyard. "Any volunteers?"

Buford and Balijeet looked away, whistling tunes to show their disinterest. Always the man of action, Ferb pushed Isabella forward before she could object. With no other choice, she sat down and placed the helmet on her head causing an image of Phineas to appear.

"Huh, sorry Isabella. I guess it's broken."

"No," she quickly rejected, "no it's not."

**Michael Buble "All I Do is Dream of You"**

**A/N: I'll get back to request shortly just wanted to do this one first. Why? Because 1: I love this song and needed my Michael on here and 2: I've noticed a lot of these dream machine scenario's so I figured I'd try to poke a little fun at their overuse. And before anybody gets offended, I'm not against them. There's just been a huge wave of them lately and I found it amusing. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always greatly appreciated but not expected.**


	29. Chapter 29

Phineas had heard that waking up in the morning "feeling like P-Diddy" implied being surrounded by beautiful women everywhere. He always imagined the life that Ke$ha described in her songs to be a glamorous and fun life. And why wouldn't be? Partying as hard as you can every night, waking up wherever you passed out while you still could had to be awesome. But as he woke up surrounded by a beautiful woman's embrace in their temporary home in the Garcia-Shapiro's gust room he realized something: giving that up to marrying young was so much better than anything Ke$ha had.

**Ke$ha "Tik Tok"**

**A/N this request was completed for marcelinefan. Hoping that you can read this since my search didn't bring up a profile. If you get to see it I hope you liked it.**


	30. Chapter 30

"You know, Isabella, I haven't been able to invent these last few months without you." Phineas somberly whispered as he knelt down on one knee. "It's kind of been hard ya know? I just can't find the motivation since so many of them were simply to help you get a Fireside Girl patch."

He paused to inhale the fresh summer breeze as it swept by him, ruffling his hair and making his shirt flap. "I feel like Michelangelo without a paint brush but that's me without you." And with that he knelt down and kissed the name on her tombstone.

**Bowling For Soup "Me With No You"**

**A/N: This is a request for ZaxSauce12. I know that this one is a bit of a downer but that's exactly what I'm aiming for with this one. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate them all and do hope to get as many requests done as possible. Unfortunately, there is one request which I can't do. A guest asked me to make these longer. While I would love to do some longer stuff I can't: the sole rule for these is to limit them to 100 words. I do have some good news for you though. I was so happy with the reviews I got for Chapter 27 that I'm working on making it either a 3 part story set in a different timeline than the Times Change stories. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	31. Chapter 31

Snow dominated the scenery outside Phineas's window on a late December evening. Phineas was on his way back to the couch, two cups of hot cocoa in hand. He placed both cups on the coffee table in front of him as he took a seat, wrapping his arm around a shivering pile of blankets.

"Maybe you should stay here for the night, Isabella. It's looking too safe out there and you look out of it."

Isabella pulled her head out to protest about what her roommate would think before she stopped herself. "Yea, you're right Phineas. It's pretty cold outside."

Song: Baby, It's Cold Outside by various artists

**A/N: Wow talk about a long hiatus. It's been a busy semester between classes, classes, being a track captain and the like but finals are here so I have a little bit of down time that I'm using to write to give myself a break from genetics. Oh did I mention classes have kept me busy? Hope you guys enjoyed my comeback chapter. Read and review!**


End file.
